birthday surprise
by xakura
Summary: This is my first story. Let me know what you think! Any ideas? Rated T just in case... Man am I bad at this. OneShot


This is my first Fanfiction. Hope you like it. Leave as much comments as you can!!

***** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or Pokemon. I do own Xki, Enxel.********

**A Bithday Surprise**

_They say that Orgainization 13 are a bunch of nobodies who have no hearts...._

_Well they are wrong they do too have hearts...._

_this is my story._

Enxel wakes up and looks around her room. "Today will be the first time I will not be able to celebrate my birthday. The first time without any gifts. I hope Xemnas will at least give me the day off" Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. Umm.. Enxel I made another mess in the Lab." Enxel sighs as she thinks of spending her birthday busy doing chores. "Ok Vexen I will be downthere shortly to clean it up." After a quick shower and change Enxel made her way to the lab. "Damn Vexen what the hell" The big large table that used to be in the center of the table was not nothing but a big mess of burnt wood and ashes. Vexen then walked in the room "That was like the tenth table, Xemnas is going to surely gonna make sure I pay for a new table out of my munny." He turns to exit but stops as if he rememberd something. "Oh yeah Enxel, when your done with that Zemnas would like for you to go grocery shopping.

In another room Axel paces while Demyx and Roxas looks on. "Man what should I get her for her birthday? Man I am not good at this kind of stuff." He stops pacing and looks at Roxas and Demyx for help. Roxas walks toward Axel and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Listen Axel don't worry about it got you covered." "Really?" Roxas nods his head. "Yeah, I aleady got her a gift for you to give her." Axel smiles. "Thanks, Roxas" "No, problem" Just then the door opens and a dunk Luxord walks in. "Yeah lets get this party started" Luxord put his hands in his pocket of his uniform and pulls out on small bottle of booze. Axel shakes his head. "Man, Luxord is going to mess everything up." Luxord drinks from the bottle and starts to spin around the room. "Whee this is fun" He continues spinning until he starts to det dizzy. "Man is the room moving to fast for me." Luxord stops spinning and falls to the floor and passes out. Axel goes to the door and calls out for xigbar. "Xigbar can you help me carry Luxord to his room? He past out drunk again."

When Enxel had finished shopping she headed back to the Castle that never was. "Where is everybody?" She walks around the castle but sees no one. "Thats weird, Usually Axel or Xigbar would be pulling some prank on someone, or Luxord would be running around naked in a drunkin' state but there is no one around" She walks into the hall of Empty Melodies to be sorrunded in total darkness.. "What the.. I can't believe Xemans forgot to pay the damn electrsty bill again.. Ok let me go find Axel and get some candles and put them around the castle." Enxel turns to leave when the light came back on and she is surronded by ballons. "Happy Birthday" She tuns around to see everybody but Larxene in the center of the room beside a big table with cake and drinks. "Oh, you guys shouldn't have" Xemnas steps forward. "Your right... but they would not let me forget this." Enxel stops the tears from coming down her cheeks. "I do not know what to say, Everyday I am surprised by everyone here. I am so happy that I came here. I am really begining to feel like I belong with your group, like I am one of you." Xemnas grabs her hand "now for your gifts... Me first."

Xemnas grabs Enxel hands and summons a portal and takes her to the Poof of Existence. "You can find your gift here." Enxel looks around the graveyard "I don't see nothing here Xemnas, what kind of trick is this?" "Look more closely" Enxel sighs "Man Xemnas this better not be one of a dirty cruel tricks or I promise I will leave you let you friend yourself another maid. Because I am... Wait a minute...." Enxel walks around the room counting the graves. "theres more than there should be here." Enxel walks toward one particular grave it had a big box on it. She opened it and looks inside to find a outfit like the one the organization wears. She turns to look at Xemnas. "You always said that you wanted a family, now you do.. I even give you your own title and I had Marluxia decorate it for you." Enxel goes to the graveyard but then gets mad after reading her title. "The Torn Lover? what kind of title is that?" Xemnas shugs his shoulder. "I call it like I see it." Enxel shakes her head. "Whatever." "Come on lets go back and see what the others have for you..."

**Thats it for now please tell me what you think? It always easy for me to think about what i am going to write but then when it comes to typing it out I get kinda frazzled. Hope you like it so far. In up coming chapters I will explain hoe Enxel came to live with the organization.**

**Enxel: The Torn Lover? are you kidding me? **

**Xakura: Don't worry I will let everyone know about the two members you love in due time.**

**Enxel: Whatever I'm outta here.**


End file.
